A night lost or won?
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Sasori leads Itachi to his bedroom and something unexpected happens. Oneshot [ItachiXsasori] Just read it...


**A night lost or won?**

**I did this at 3:00 in the morning. So if you don't like it then build a bridge and get over it. PLEASE R&R. It took me over an hour to write this and please enjoy! Thanks to Tori101 for giving me this idea for a one shot.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Itachi and Sasori were never good friends, and they really didn't see enough of each other to care. The only people Itachi saw was Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and well practically everyone else in the Akatsuki gang. It was certainly something Itachi never thought about until the day Sasori actually wanted to talk to him, alone. Itachi followed and got slightly confused when Sasori lead Itachi to his own room.

"Sasori, what are we doing in your room?" he asked with a brow raised after Sasori shut the door behind them. The room was all black and he didn't see the small smirk that crossed Sasori's face.

Sasori walked up to Itachi and stood directly in front of him. Sasori was the same height as Itachi, maybe a little taller but that didn't matter to Sasori. His smirk, which would be visible if the lights were on, got a little bigger. In one fluid movement the red head kissed Itachi, causing Itachi's eyes to widen. Itachi's mind didn't react and he didn't react to what the red head said. Itachi finally pulled away and pushed Sasori away from him. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and then he activated his sharingan. It was the only way he could possibly see Sasori in a pitch black room.

For every step Sasori took Itachi backed up a step. It was like a dance, of who can get were. Eventually, the moment Itachi was touching the wall behind him the color drained from his face. How Sasori could even see in the darkness was amazing, because even though he had his sharingan he could only see little movement.

"You see Itachi; I am doing what I please. I can see the terror running through your veins. But I am going to make you say please." he said and kissed the black haired male again and punched him in the stomach to get Itachi to open his mouth. Itachi gasped in pain and then he felt Sasori's tongue invade his mouth, taking in every taste of him. Sasori had brought Itachi to his knees and titled his head back a little. Sasori pulled away and the saliva between their lips fell onto Itachi's chin and rolled down his neck.

Itachi felt the warm saliva travel down his neck and he shivered. He felt his cloak being opened and then felt cold hands touch his skin. Itachi went to go push Sasori away, Sasori had other plans. He grabbed Itachi's wrists and pinned them painfully above his head. With one hand preoccupied with Itachi's hands, he ran his other lightly across Itachi's skin, causing Itachi to shiver. The red head kissed lightly down Itachi's neck and back up Itachi's neck eventually going to the teen's ear.

"The great Uchiha Itachi brought down to his knees by a mere mortal. You are _**mine**_." Sasori whispered, and then bit Itachi's ear getting a slight gasp from him. Itachi could feel the other male smile on his skin and then Sasori moved back down Itachi's neck, but more forcefully. Sasori ripped Itachi's fish net off of his body and pushed Itachi down to the floor. Sasori kissed down Itachi's chest and got to his navel which he licked and put pressure on and smiled as he felt Itachi's hardening member.

"You seem to be enjoying this Uchiha." Sasori said and then kissed but Itachi's pant line. He moaned in pleasure, even though Itachi's mind totally wanted to kill Sasori. He tried to use his legs to kick Sasori off but Sasori sat on Itachi's hips, causing his member to rub against Itachi's. Itachi started to sweat. It was very hard for him to just ask Sasori just to do it already and Sasori looked at Itachi's closed eyes. He kissed his lips asking, once again for, entrance and Itachi let him.

Sasori pulled away for a breath and accidentally let go of Itachi's wrists. The black haired male wasted no time to wrap his arms around Sasori's neck and pull him into another kiss. Sasori smiled and then he started to push down Itachi's pants, which at the same time Itachi was trying to get off Sasori's cloths.

When they were both bare Sasori licked down Itachi's chest and hearing Itachi moan made him want to just fuck him senseless. Sasori looked at Itachi's member he smiled and stuck it in his mouth. Itachi gasped, moaned, and arched his back at the contact of him and Sasori's hot mouth. He couldn't help it but he released inside of Sasori's mouth and then Sasori pulled away and licked his lips. He parted went back up to Itachi's face and kissed him. The red head grabbed Itachi's legs and pulled them over his shoulders. He smiled and then he thrust inside of Itachi causing him to yelled in pleasure and in pain, but it was all muffled by Sasori's lips on his own again.

After a few more thrusts they were both sweating and Sasori was on his hands and knees over Itachi who had a pleading look on his face. He was a slapping himself mentally as he asked for more. "Please?" he asked and knew he had totally lost against Sasori. A smile crossed Sasori's lips and then he continued.


End file.
